Technical Field
This technical fields to a printing apparatus, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional printing apparatus, and a method for calibrating printing inaccuracy thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the advancements in computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), three-dimensional (3D) printing developed by manufacturers are capable of rapidly manufacturing original designs. 3D printing technology is in actuality a generic term for a series of rapid prototyping (RP) with the fundamental principle being lamination, by scanning the inside of X-Y surfaces in rapid prototyping machines and forming the cross sections of work pieces, and intermittently displace layer thickness, eventually forming 3D objects. 3D printing technology is capable of unlimited geometry shapes, and the more sophisticated the parts, the more RP technology can demonstrate its superiority with the vast savings in manpower and machining. Within the shortest time, 3D computer-aided design (CAD) software is capable of realistically presenting in tangible form and with the geometry shape realistically felt and even parts compatibility can be tested and function testing are possible.
In general, most of the rapid prototyping 3D printing apparatus currently available print 3D objects of the digital 3D models by reading a digital 3D model. However, limited by inaccuracies of mechanical structures or the state of the craft, tilting or uneven surface of the platform used to support building materials in 3D printing apparatus can occur. When the platform is tilted or has uneven surface, because the printing head still stacks building materials based on the coordinate of a horizontal platform, the 3D objects printed can be significantly different from what we expected, lowering the print quality and yield rate.